


In Your Dreams

by Walker_August



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Sex Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: When you have an accidental naughty dream after a mission, it sparks something in Steve





	In Your Dreams

It had all started when you’d fallen asleep in the Quinjet on the way back from a mission. No one could blame you for being exhausted, it’d been several days of limited sleep and everyone was feeling it.

And that would be fine, except it wasn’t. Because of the dream. Because you were deep in sleep and couldn’t stop yourself from doing it.

You’d moaned his name. Quite literally moaned it.

“Steve”.

When you woke as you were landing back at the compound, the team were giving you knowing looks, and Steve was definitely avoiding eye contact. Thor cracked the hugest grin at you, even. But you had no idea, no one said a thing about it. Not even Tony, who surely had something to say.

It was until later, when you were in the kitchen with Nat, that you discovered what had happened.

“Slept well on the jet, huh?” the redhead asked, smirking.

“You know, I’ve never been able to actually fall asleep on that thing until today. I was absolutely drained” you answer, innocent as ever.

“You were dead to the world. Pretty sure you had sweet dreams, though” Nat laughs and you give her a quizzical look.

“What does that mean?”

“You were dreaming. Wanna tell me what it was about?” She quirks an eyebrow at you.

“I…uh…what?” You think for a minute, feeling your cheeks burn when it comes back to you “Oh, god. What did I do?” you bury your face in your hands waiting for her to tell you.

“You might’ve moaned out a certain Captain’s name” She’s still finding this hilarious, trying hard not to breakdown at your horrified expression.

“NO!” You look up at her suddenly. “No, no no. Tell me this is a joke, Nat. Please”

“Sorry” she shrugs, puts an arm around you. “It’s fine though, really. It could’ve been any Steve, right?”

“Except that everyone else knows I’ve had this thing for him for years. Everyone but Steve knows, he’s gonna realise it eventually” You’re fully considering going to interrogate Tony and Thor, find out if they’ve gone and told Steve yet but Nat sees the expression on your face and places a calming hand on your shoulder.

“Trust me, you’ll be fine. He’s a decent guy with absolutely zero game, even if he does know, he won’t bring it up unless you do first”

“Are you sure?” you grimace, but sit back down.

Nat nods at you, giving you a parting pat on the back before leaving you to your food. You spend a while trying to figure out what exactly happened in the dream, piecing together little flashes of it. It was certainly dirty. But, you really had been pining for him for such a while now, these dreams weren’t exactly new to you. But to have one on the jet with him and everyone else right there? God, you’d never get over how embarrassed you were.

After you’d finished your late night snack, you head back to your room where you fully plan to shower and then collapse on to the bed. But, you happen upon an unfamiliar sight at your door.

There he is. Pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. Oh god, maybe Nat was wrong and he’s come to tell you he doesn’t feel the same way. To tell you off for fantasizing about him.

“Steve?” you force yourself to speak, and he stops in his tracks outside your door and quickly turns to you.

A blush already adorns his cheeks, and he looks away when you make eye contact. He’s shy, also embarrassed by the looks of it.

“Hi…” he says, rubbing a spot on the back of his neck and trailing off.

“Did you need something? Do you wanna come in?” you ask, perplexed.

He nods, so you open your door and he follows you in. He looks around the room, and you realise he’s never been in here before. There’s a little half smile on his face and he seems more comfortable when you offer him a seat in the plush armchair you’d brought in to make it feel more like home.

“How are you? After the mission?” he asks, oddly timid.

“Ready to sleep for at least 12 hours. You?”

“I uh…I wanted to talk to you about something that happened earlier actually. On the jet?” he starts and you cringe inwardly again wishing the ground would swallow you up right now.

“Steve, I’m so sorry. Nat told me what happened, I had no idea. I’m really sorry to make things awkward”

“Oh, no, that’s not-it’s not awkward” he says, that strange shyness melting away by the second now. You’re sat on the edge of your bed, and now he stands up and moves towards you.

“Huh? It’s not?” you ask, unsure what’s going on.

“No. Actually, I’m kind of glad it happened. I didn’t believe you were thinking of me, but everyone else assured me that I’ve been completely oblivious. I’m sorry” 

He sits next to you now and you want to ask him to pinch you, because surely you must be dreaming. You can’t speak, thankfully Steve continues.

“Don’t feel uncomfortable about it, ok? Honestly…it’s exactly the thing I needed to hear, because knowing that you…well that means everything to me. I’ve been smitten with you since day one” he admits, and there’s that shy little smile again “I’m just ashamed it took me this long to do anything about it”.

And then he leans down, brushing your hair to the side before he gently presses his lips to yours. You’ve dreamed about kissing Steve Rogers for years, and suddenly he’s in your room, on your bed…giving you the sweetest kiss you’ve ever had.

“Woah…I must still be dreaming” you whisper, breathless, when you break apart.

“This is better than any dream” he murmurs, before leaning back in and kissing you again, this time with passion and fire that makes your heart beat so fast you might actually pass out.

You moan his name, just like before but this time you’re awake and this is really happening. You still can’t quite believe it. He gives you a look then, and it’s positively sinful. How could one small moment while you slept impact your life this much? The man of your dreams is here, and he wants you. He’s watching you quietly now, focusing on your eyes then your lips as his thumb gently strokes along your jawline.

“You’re right, this beats any fantasy I could ever have” you beam, pecking him on the cheek and then embracing him “This is perfect”.

He sighs in agreement, thinking for a moment, “I still want to hear about your dream, though” he mutters in to your ear darkly.

His voice is low and you can hear the untamed lust behind it, you might just be unlocking something completely unexpected in him.

“Every little detail”

You can’t wait.


End file.
